


2 Massive Mommy Milkers 1 Simonass

by lllapologyvideo69



Category: Cosplay - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Piss - Fandom, Political RPF, Real Person Fiction, fart - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, British Politics, Closet Sex, Cock Vore, Dia i am so sorry about this fic i love you i swear and im totally not in love with your seiyuu, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, My First AO3 Post, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vore, We are so cancelled, What the fuck is wrong with us, british people dont exist, fun trivia one of us had explosive diarrhoea in the middle of writing this, if this genuinely makes anyone horny i will cry, queefing isnt real and was created by the government as a means of controlling people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllapologyvideo69/pseuds/lllapologyvideo69
Summary: Right I am so sorry for this idk why we are posting this but yes hello first post on our fucking cursed ao3 account that we made for some reason. So basically this fic was originally about two milfs (are they even old enough to be milfs tho one is 30 and one is 27) fucking and idk we just kind of wrote it since we have them as discord bots and they fucked for some reason so we had the genius idea to actually write them a smut which started off as a joke but now we are lowkey invested in this awful crackship and yes oops cant really say who the two people are in case we get figured out and cancelled but yeah uh simon cowell and boris johnson seemed like suitable name replacements and i am lazy so cba to change dia's name. Anyway uh enjoy? there are three of us on this account and this was Admin A, lol hello
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/having no friends, Simon Cowell/Boris Johnson
Kudos: 2





	2 Massive Mommy Milkers 1 Simonass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your mum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+mum).



Simon Cowell made her way towards the entrance of the school, although she had permission due to being on the PTA it always felt awkward to enter during school hours. 

But why did she feel awkward entering during school hours? Simon was never quite sure. Perhaps it was because her daughter Dia’s teacher was painfully hot… and today she may have been feeling that a bit more than usual… 

Simon hadn’t seen much of Boris since the school Dia was at was relatively new, but she felt an odd sense of being drawn to her. Maybe it was her deep brown eyes and smooth hair… or maybe that scandalously sexy shade of lipstick she somehow wore to work.. Maybe it was those goddamn tits...

The hallways seemed emptier than usual, perhaps it was class time? Simon shook her head and continued walking towards the room number she remembered the school board meeting being in last week. Hesitantly, she took a deep breath before looking through the small gaps in the door. Empty. Simon knocked lightly and pushed it open, glancing around and seeing Boris sat behind her desk, looking up in surprise.

“Oh! Hi- Can I help you?” Boris cleared her throat slightly, leaning forwards against the desk.  
Simon’s eyes widened involuntarily as she laid eyes on Boris’s impressive cleavage. She blushed and awkwardly looked away as she realised she had been staring. The air in the room suddenly felt.. Steamy.. 

She tried to pull herself together and remember why she had come to the school in the first place. 

Right, Dia.

“Right- Right! Well. I was actually hoping to talk to you about my daughter, Dia. She’s still relatively new to this school and I’m a little concerned that she hasn’t made any friends yet, she’s not spoken about anyone.”

“Hm? Oh! Dia, a lovely girl. She’s very polite, a little… distanced from everyone else though it seems.”

“I’d feared that.” Simon chuckled a little, perhaps staring too much at Boris. Desperately trying to keep her eyes on her face, and not her.. huge, juicy, tits… 

“She seems to be closest to Mari and Kanan though, if anyone. Are you okay? You look a little distracted?”

“Huh? Oh- Oh I’m fine!” Simon lied nervously, laughing a little to keep the mood lighthearted. She definitely wasn’t imagining holding those two massive honkers and giving them hickeys.. Definitely not…

“Is something else on your mind? You don’t usually visit me, after all, I do have an email if you have questions so it seems unusual for you to come in.”

Simon just sat there with her mouth agape, lost on what to reply. Did she know?? This was her daughter’s teacher… why did she want her to fuck her so hard she saw stars.. WAIT SIMON, WHAT? She realised just how bad her problem was… 

Boris laughed a little. “Cat got your tongue?” She teased.

“No-! No I’m quite alright. Also-” Simon stood from her chair and accidentally knocked a pile of papers onto the floor. “Shit-!” She breathed, watching Boris smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” Boris stood to help but froze and watched as Simon bent down to clean up the stack of papers. Boris was very conscious of the skirt she was wearing today. Maybe she subconsciously decided on wearing it, knowing the person she would be seeing… 

She had somehow decided to wear her shortest, tightest pencil skirt, the one that showed off her thick thighs and fat ass. That one.

Simon took a little too much pride in bending over with her ass directly in Boris’s line of view. Her eyes widened as she realised what she was doing, but still, she carried on. 

Bending over far enough that Boris could probably see the shape of her pussy through her underwear. Simon became aware of how she was probably a little damp by now… 

Boris sat back in her chair, a little shocked as to what was happening in front of her, not complaining but… confused. Did Simon just visit to turn her on? Perhaps, though that felt a little far stretched. Maybe she was just reading too far into it… but God did she want to just tackle her to the floor. Maybe… grasping her firm ass on the way down.

No.

She can’t be thinking this way. This is the mother of one of her students for crying out loud. Oh no. After snapping out from her daze, Boris cleared her throat again to grab Simon’s attention.

“Are you sure that’s all you came for?” She asked, at this point… hoping the answer was no. In a subtle attempt to grab Simon’s attention more, she squeezed her arms together tighter, further enhancing the cleavage. 

Simon, who had now sat back down and returned the papers to the desk, visibly swallowed. Letting herself stare at Boris’s cleavage a little bit more than before, as it had now been enhanced… Her mind was in a horny haze of wanting to be motorboated by Marie, but of course she wouldn’t let herself say anything, just stare… 

“Are you okay? You look nervous. I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“No.. n-not at all… quite the opposite, actually…’ Simon said without thinking, and then gasped as she realised what she had just said.

“Oh? Tell me more.” Boris teased lightly, a smirk forming on her lips.

“I-I..’ Simon stammered, failing to pull her eyes away from Boris’s huge boobs that were inching closer and closer to her face.

“Don’t be shy, we aren’t exactly in a formal environment right now, are we? Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I think that would be… what’s right in front of me.” Simon replied, with a sudden increase of confidence. She was pretty sure Boris also wanted to fuck her now.

“Oh, the papers?” Boris teased and faked being oblivious to fluster Simon. “They were just assessments.”

“Don’t fuck around with me,” Simon growled in a horny bottom rage. “I think you know quite what you’re doing with those massive mommy milkers right there. Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh-” Boris was taken aback from Simon’s… outburst? It was not what she was expecting at all. Nevertheless, she couldn’t deny that what she had said wasn’t true. “I see. So that’s why you've been acting like this. Well. I could say the same thing to you. That was intentional, wasn’t it?”

“Was what intentional?”

“You know what you did.” Boris replied, staring straight at her.

“Spell it out for me, Boris-san.” 

Boris choked a little, surprised at how difficult she was finding it to be blunt. “Well- you must know... I mean, you bent over like that right in front of me and expect me not to notice? Especially not to mention the little… situation you had going on down there. I saw that. I saw how I was frustrating you.” 

Boris giggled a little bit after seeing the embarrassed, but lust filled look on Simon’s face after she uttered those words. Boris arose from her chair and made her way towards Simon, grabbing the collar of her shirt roughly and watching her face heat up. 

“Hmm… I wonder how this is making you feel, why don’t you tell me that?” 

She lifted Simon slightly, so that their faces were only inches apart. Boris towered above the shorter Simon, leaning down and looking hornily into her deep brown, lust glazed eyes.

Simon was in disbelief that this was happening, she couldn’t take her eyes off Boris’s full, bright red lips that were now dangerously close to her own. She could feel the electricity from their intense sexual tension all the way through her body… but it mainly went straight to her clit. 

Pulling her closer, Boris closed the gap between their lips. Boris held Simon close, her hands at the back of her head, messing up her hair slightly. 

As the kissing escalated, Boris suddenly gripped onto Simon’s hair and felt a moan against her lips, Simon’s hot breath making Boris wet. Boris grinned, and pulled Simon’s bottom lip back with her teeth, earning a high pitched desperate whine from Simon. 

Simon was too horny to even care at this point. Simon’s moans slowly got louder and Boris realised they probably shouldn’t be doing this in her classroom. 

Grabbing her hand, Boris pulled Simon out of the room and down the corridor. She then reached deep into her pocket and pulled her set of keys out, flicking between each one to find a correct fit. 

Hastily, she stuck the key into the hole and twisted it, pushing the door open and pulling Simon inside. 

“What are we doing?” Simon whispered worriedly, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

“Hiding.” Boris laughed a little, shutting the door behind them. The room was small and dark, with only just enough space for the pair. Quickly, Boris turned and slammed Simon against the door.

“Don’t make a sound or they’ll find out, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?” She whispered seductively in her ear, gently grazing her lips along her skin on the way. Boris grinned, and then bit down slowly on Simon’s ear, earning a needy moan from the now very horny bottom Simon.

Simon whined, and then met Boris’s lips once again this time with more desperation, letting out small pants and moans into her mouth. Boris smiled and ran her tongue along Simon’s lips, parting them aggressively. Surprised, Simon obeyed and opened her mouth slightly, feeling Boris’s hands trailing down her waist. 

Boris grinned as she grabbed a handful of Simon’s huge, juicy ass and squeezed, making Simon whine in her ear as it turned her on even more. Simon crept her hands up Boris’s low cut top and grabbed the boobs she had been staring at this whole time, taking Boris by surprise.

It was Boris’s turn to moan as Simon cheekily pinched her nipples, making Boris’s back arch as her extremely sensitive pillowy tits were fondled. Boris moved her head to Simon’s neck, kissing softly before biting, sending shock waves down Boris’s spine. 

Simon’s moans were continually getting louder and louder, but at this point neither of them noticed or cared. Boris continued to lick down her neck and moved to her collar bones, while simultaneously groping her ass. Simon unbuttoned her shirt to help Boris reach her collarbones, revealing a see-through black lacy bra. 

Boris leant down and kissed along Simon’s cleavage, leaving small hickies along her skin on the edge of the lace while simultaneously continuing to grope her ass. 

Simon let out a loud cry in pure pleasure as Boris moved her skirt up, exposing her bare ass apart from her skimpy underwear and gave Simon’s ass a loud SLAP. Simon wasn’t wearing any tights, which made Boris’s job a lot easier. 

Boris slipped her fingers under her underwear and gently caressed Simon’s clit, watching as Simon threw her head back against the door. Smirking, Boris continued, attacking Simon’s neck with her lips. The moans grew louder as Simon grinded against her hand, struggling to remain focused on her attack on Boris’s large tits.

“You’re enjoying this, huh?” Boris whispered harshly in her ear, feeling Simon nod against her head. “Maybe a little too much.”

Boris maintained eye contact with the panting, insanely horny Simon as she gripped her thick thighs whilst giving them a good squeeze while she was at it, laid down and lifted Simon onto her face. Simon gasped, and then let out a high pitched moan in pure bliss as she felt Boris’s tongue lapping at her dripping wet pussy. 

Simon continued to let out loud moans, forgetting that they were both literally shagging in a fucking janitors’ cupboard at the school Boris worked at as Boris continued to orally pleasure Simon.  
Boris’s tongue hit all the right spots, as she felt Simon’s nails dig into her hair, scratching her whenever Boris hit a particularly sensitive place. Boris winced a little but enjoyed the slight pain, and so continued. 

Boris felt Simon’s clit become harder and harder and her face become wetter and wetter, so she felt it was about time. 

Boris sucked hard on Simon’s clit.

“B-BORIIIIISSSS~”

Simon screamed as she came violently, wetness dripping over Boris’s face and Boris feeling her pelvis and her legs shake as she had a star-shattering orgasm. Boris continued to suck on Simon’s clit, letting her ride out her orgasm, firmly holding her full thighs as her whole body shook with bliss. Once she felt Simon was satisfied, she sat up and held Simon’s face in her hands, smugly staring into her flushed face.

“Fucked-out looks good on you, sweetie. Also wow~ I wonder how many innocent school children heard you scream my name as I made you cum so hard…” Boris enjoyed the look of pure horror that appeared on Simon’s face. 

“Shut up-” Simon breathed, fanning her face lightly. She was still coming down from her high, her legs still shaking weakly. 

“It felt good though, didn’t it?” continued and stood up proudly, leaning against the wall and smiling over at Simon. 

“Wouldn’t you like the number of the smoking hot woman who just made you cum so hard that your legs are still shaking?” she teased, watching the sweat drip from Simon’s forehead.

Simon sighed and looked for her discarded blazer, pulling out her phone from its pocket. She begrudgingly offered it to Boris, who entered her number.

“T-thanks... I guess...” Her tsundere side popping out, Simon felt obliged to show some kind of gratitude for the immense pleasure Boris had given her. She felt a little bad for not pleasuring Boris much in return and just kind of being a horny bottom the whole time even though Simon Cowel could fucking top too, maybe she could show her next time…

“Boris..” Simon looked over at the taller woman who was trying to fix her hair after Simon had so roughly grabbed it, whilst Simon hurriedly put her shirt and blazer back on.

“Hmm?” Boris purred.

“You’re always welcome at my place, you know. Dia has ballet on saturdays and sundays, so.. If you ever wanted me to show you the same pleasure you’ve just shown me, I would be more than happy to.” Simon smiled, that hint of lust in her eyes still not faded.

“I might just take you up on that offer, sexy.”


End file.
